1M-2DAYS BaekYeol
by jalilfunny
Summary: Kala itu, Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya perlahan. ingin sekali ia menyapa kekasihnya itu dipagi hari esok, lusa, dan selamanya. namun ternyata, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang terhembus angin. Ia pun hilang bagai debu. Lengan Chanyeol sekarang berubah menjadi Bantal dikepala Baekhyun.


jalilfunny

**Present**

Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol || Romance, Sad || PG-13 || ONESHOOT

HAPPY READING

* * *

Ada sebuah rumah yang terdapat disebuah kota ramai penduduk, rumah yang tak terlalu megah dan tak terlalu kecil. Setidaknya cukup nyaman dan luas untuk dihuni. Dirumah tersebut terdapat 1 pasangan kekasih yang sudah berumah tangga. Hidup harmonis dengan hal seadanya.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, memiliki tugas masing-masing dirumah itu, selayaknya ibu yang sigap dan membersihkan rumah maka itu adalah tugas Baekhyun, dan selayaknya ayah yang banting tulang mencari pekerjaan dan juga memberi nafkah maka itu adalah tugas Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah 1-bulan yang lalu. Ya layaknya pengantin baru juga, bunga-bunga cinta mereka memang masih bertebaran disekitar rumah itu menghiasi mereka.

Pada pagi hari mereka mendapat kabar baik, bahwa Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun telah mendapat mendapat pekerjaan. Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sedang meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru dari orangtuanya.

"Byunniiee, aku sangat senang mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Aku berjanji akan semangat bekerja, demi kamu."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, aku juga bahagia menjadi kau telah berusaha dan juga terus menjadi pasanganku yang baik."

Walau mereka sudah menikah, namun kejadian romantis semasa muda mereka masih menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Kata-kata manis yang terlontar selalu menghiasi percakapan mereka.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol tengah siap dengan sebuah koper, memakai baju berjas seperti pegawai kantor yang teladan. Sangat rapih dan apik. Tak lupa Baekhyun sang kekasih memakaikan dasi dibagian leher Chanyeol. Dengan rasa nakal dan gemas, Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai bibirnya mulai mencuri ciuman dibagian pipi Baekhyun. sangat romantis dan saking gemasnya Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya maka pernah ia mencubit pipinya sampai agak kemerahan.

"Jika ada didunia ini laki-laki yang paling bahagia kecuali aku, maka itu bohong.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu.?" tanya Baekhyun sembari merapikan dasi yang telah siap dikerah Kekasihnya.

"Karena kau Byunniiee. Kamulah yang membuat aku merasa bahagia dan tak dapat ditukar oleh apapun." Chanyeol kembali berucap manis sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga rumah ini sebagai istana buat kita." Ucap Chanyeol serta segera menjinjing kopernya dan tak lupa ia mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Hati-Hati Channiiee." Jawab Baekhyun dan segera melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah sampai deidepan halaman.

Kemudian dengan sebuah mobil berwarna silvernya, Chanyeol mulai mengendarainya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dari balik jedela mobil. begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang membalas lambaiannya.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai segera masuk kedalam rumah, membereskan seluruh bagian ruangan yang berantakan dirumahnya. ia sangat Bahagia, dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan nyaman dan semangat untuk bekerja dikantor barunya untuk hari pertama dan bahkan seterusnya. Ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu bersamanya. Nyatanya, Chanyeol lah yang memang selalu menjaganya, teringat saat menduduki bangku SMA kala itu Baekhyun tengah duduk disebuah halaman sekolah sambil menyeruput jus yang dipeggangnya, namun tiba-tiba dua siswa nakal mengganggunya dan sengaja menyenggol tangannya sehingga jusnya terjatuh. Baekhyun berusaha melawan kedua siswa itu namun nihil, ia malah diserang balik. Beruntung Chanyeol saat itu datang dan menghajar habis-habisan kedua siswa nakal itu dengan tenaganya. Berpostur tinggi dan sangat kuat, itulah karisma tamabahan yang sangat Baekhyun sukai dari Seorang Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya sekarang.

Kemudian, setelah lulus SMA, tiga bulan kemudian Chanyeol mendatangi kediaman Baekhyun dan keluarga, ternyata ia memberanikan diri untuk melamar Baekhyun. Saat momen itu, kedua orangtua dari dua orang pihak yaitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merasakan keindahan saat kedua anaknya itu saling mencintai. Lalu, sebulan setelah Chanyeol melamar, merekapun menikah dan melakukan janji suci diatas pelaminan. Semuanya bersahutan dan bahagia.

—

Sungguh lelah pagi itu, Rumah sudah bersih dan tak terlihat berantakan lagi. Hari sudah semakin siang ternyata, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu. Dan -Mungkin- karena ia _kecapean_, maka ia segera beranjak menuju kamar tidur dan menaiki kasur untuk rehat. ia mulai menutup matanya dan mulai pulas tertidur.

Selanjutnya, matahari mulai tenggelam. Malam mulai melanda dunia, suara kicauan burung sudah berubah menjadi suara sahutan antara Jangkrik dan Katak.

"Byunniiee, Aku pulang." tepat pukul 19:00 Chanyeol telah sampai dirumah. Namun, tak ada jawaban saat itu dari kekasihnya. rumah terasa sunyi. Mungkin malam ini Baekhyun telah tertidur duluan -Pikir Chanyeol-. Kemudian, Chanyeol mulai mencari kekasihnya itu disekujur rumah. Melupakan kopernya yang dibuang asal, merenggangkan dasinya supaya bisa lebih leluasa bernafas. Kemudian ia mulai kembali mencari Baekhyun.

Ternyata, ia melihat malaikatnya yang ternyata sedang mencuci dilantai dekat kamar mandi. Sontak Chanyeol terkejut kerena melihat kekasihnya itu sedang mencuci memakaih tangannya. -_Kenapa tidak memakai mesin cuci saja_\- Pikir Chanyeol yang perlahan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Byunniiee? kenapa kau mencuci dengan tanganmu?"

"Ah! Channiiee, kau sudah pulang ya. Iya aku sedang mencuci secara manual, itu lebih membuatku merasa sebagai pasanganmu yang lebih bertanggung jawab." Jawab Baekhyun dan segera berdiri dari duduknya tadi yang lagi mencuci baju.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu. Sangat erat seperti tak mau lepas. Sangat beruntung dirinya mempunyai kekasih seperti malikat dari surga yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Channiiee? kau kenapa memelukku seperti ini?-" Baekhyun Bingung.

"tidak apa. Hanya saja aku sangat bahagia bersamamu. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu—Byunniiee."

Belum selesai Baekhyun mencuci -_Padahal_\- , Chanyeol malah menggendongnya ala superhero yang menyelamatkan korbannya dari kejahatan. Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar mereka, apa akan Chanyeol lakukan pasti semua orang tau. Segera membaringkan Tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Hasrat Chanyeol sangat membara saat itu. Malam itu Chanyeol mulai menjamak tubuhnya dangan tubuh Baekhyun. Bagaikan lelaki perkasa, ia sangat tau caranya membuat Baekhyun terpuaskan dengan kekuatan saat menjamak. Baekhyun sebagai kekasih maka tidak akan menolak, malah ia menerima Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Malam itu terasa malam yang sangat cepat namun nikmat, Baekhyun mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang ternyata ternyata hari sudah pagi. Ia bangun setengah badan dari ranjang, melihat kearah kanan yang ternyata Chanyeol sudah siap dan sudah rapih dengan seragam kerjanya dan sekarang sedang memakai dasi didepan kaca.

"Kau sudah bangun Byunniiee? apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Dengan agak menyipitkan matanya Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman. kemudian Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya dengan hanya mengenakan selimut dari dada hingga lutut kakinya, Baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi -_pasti_-.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 30menit untuk Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju. Karena ia tidak mau ketinggalan melihat kekasihnya berangkat kekantor.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Byunniiee? Tunggu aku pulang. Aku akan pulang dan melepas rasa rinduku padamu."

pagi ini mereka mengcopy kegiatan kemarin saat Chanyeol berangkat kerja, melambaikan tangan dan senyum manis tergores dibibir mereka. Chanyeol segera melaju dengan mobil silvernya untuk kekantor. Ia sangat semangat pagi ini, mungkin karena tadi malam Baekhyun telah memberinya Vitamin Strong pada dirinya.

Disepanjang perjalanan ponselnya penuh dengan pesan masuk dari kantor serta staff, namun ia tidak sibuk dengan itu ataupun menghiraukannya. Ia terfokus pada Gambar wallpaper diponselnya. gambar apa? -_Tentu saja Byunniiee_\- kekasihnya. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri ia saat itu, rasa rindu menyapanya. ia saat itu mulai memeriksa kontak nomer dan mencari nama _**Byunniiee.** _ia mulai menelfon kekasinya itu.

"Hallo Byunniiee? Kau sedang apa?"

"_Oh hallo Channiiee, aku sedang merapikan ruangan dirumah. Tumben kau menelfonku diwaktu kerja? kau sudah sampai_?"

"Belum, aku masih dijalan. Yasudah sepertinya kau sibuk. sampai jumpa nanti, All my love is for you Byunniiee."

"_Iya, aku juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu. Hati-hati_."

Chanyeol mulaimematikan ponselnya setelah menelfon kekasihnya itu. berharap ia tak terganggu dengan pesan dari kantor. ia mengerlikkan matanya kekalender yang menempel didalam mobilnya, 31-Desember-2013.

Chanyeol mulai tiba diperempatan jalan. Ia mengambil jalan lurus karena itu jalan menuju kekantornya, TAPI? entah mengapa dirinya dikagetkan dengan suara klakson truk besar dari arah kanannya. Truk itu hilang kendali dan berjalan sangat cepat. Belum sempat terkejut karena saking mendesaknya, Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya dapat terperanjat dengan tertahan oleh sabuknya. Kecelakaanpun tak dapat terhindar.

Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan jatuhnya gelas yang pecah dilantai saat ia sedang merapikan ruangan dapur.

"Ya tuhan!" Kejut Baekhyun sambil mendekati pecahan gelas itu serta berusaha merapikan itu agar tidak berantakan dan tidak membahayakan dirinya dan oranglain.

Entah mengapa saat itu Hati Baekhyun menjadi sesak dan resah serasa tak tenang. Tiba-tiba dirinya terpikir oleh bayangan wajah kekasihnya -_Chanyeol_\- tiba-tiba memory kenangan mereka terkumpul menjadi satu terbaca oleh otak Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun mulai _bolak-balik_ tak jelas karena malakukan apapun hatinya tak nyaman.

Sekitar pukul 19:30, malam hari tiba dan Baekhyun ternyata sedang duduk menunggu disamping pintu masuk berharap Chanyeol pulang cepat, namun ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah telat 30menit ketimbang kemarin. Apa mungkin ada tugas tambahan dikantor? -_Pikir Baekhyun_-

Menunggu dengan duduk saja membuat Baekhyun bosan. Demi membuat hatinya lega dan nyaman, ia mulai berdo'a "Ya Tuhan, tolong selamatkan kekasih hamba. Jaga dia dan berikekuatan dikala ia lemah. Amiin."

Tak lama hati Baekhun berdo'a, pintu rumah terbuka. -_Ada orang yang masuk_-

"Channiieee? Akhirnya kau pulang.!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menyapa kekasihnya itu dengan pelukan. senang sekali, Chanyeol telah datang.

"kau terlambat? apa kau ada tugas tambahan?—-" Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang ternyata berwarna putih pucat seperti sedang sakit. "Channiiee? apa kau sakit?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak. aku tak apa. Ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada perlahan dan seperti orang lesu. Tumben sekali Cahnyeol demikian. biasanya biarpun secapek apapun Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlihatkan itu dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Channiiee. aku juga sudah lelah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polos dan senyuman, Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

Kemudian ketika diranjang tidur. Chanyeol terus mengusap dan membelai rambut Baekhyun sambil menyela dengan ciuman dikening kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, dengan posisi tengkuk kepalanya bersandar dilengan Chanyeol yang kuat, iapun mulai tertidur.

Kala itu, Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya perlahan. ingin sekali ia menyapa kekasihnya itu dipagi hari esok, lusa, dan selamanya. namun ternyata, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai hilang terhembus angin. Ia pun hilang bagai debu. Lengan Chanyeol sekarang berubah menjadi Bantal dikepala Baekhyun.

Ternyata semua itu hanyalah Arwah dari sang kekasih yang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya yang tak mau membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu. hanya 1bulan dan 2hari ia bekerja dengan ditemani kekasih, dan sekarang semuanya menghilang secara cepat.

END~


End file.
